Seven Seas High and College
by SimplySavannah123
Summary: When Mr. Tipton changes his mind on destroying the ship he decides to create the Seven Seas High and College.. He allows London to invite friends for a scholarship.. She decides to invite the gang. Will they be reunited? Read to find out.. My first story!
1. The Letters

**Seven Seas High and **

**College?**

**Chapter 1: The Letters**

**Maya's P.O.V**

** Airplane**

I toss and turn in my seat, did I do that on purpose, was it because I miss Zack? I admit I have been thinking about him a lot the past few weeks.. I keep thinking of his perfect blond hair and his ocean blue eyes, oh, those eyes, I could get lost in them every time I look at him. No! What am I thinking, I broke up with him, I bet he's already on a date...

_** Flashback**_

I was just sitting in my seat when I suddenly picked up my coffee and just plainly poured it on my boss' head..

I was in pure shock " Oh my gosh, sir, I'm so sorry ", but no matter how much I begged he just got more furious by the second.. I swear, he was as red as a tomato! He motioned me to his office and I followed close behind him. While I was walking towards his office I heard people talk behind my back " Stupid " they paused to giggle " She's probably getting fired " I couldn't hear what they were saying anymore, but I heard chuckles, giggles and laughing.. I'm not suprised though, those twins, Monica and Samantha, have been mean to me ever since I met them.. I do have Sahara for me, she's my best friend, ever since I met her we became friends really fast.. I got snapped back to reality when my boss started to talk " Look, Ms. Bennett " he paused " I've only known you for a couple of weeks and I can see you're very responsible.. " he paused again " Well, most of the time.. " I cut him off " What do you mean by " Most of the time "? " I asked putting air qoutes on most of the time.

" I mean, you have been doing things I don't think you've ever done back in America "

I was confused " Like what? "

He was looking at me like I was crazy for not knowing " Well, you spilled coffee on me a few minutes ago, hit me with a mop, threw a book at my head and so on.." it finally dawned on me " Oh yeah " I replied sheepishly, shrinking into my seat.. That's why you're going back to America.. " I interrupted him " What! " he continued on " You're flight is tomorrow morning " I tried to argue, but he motioned me out of the door. When I came out I saw two twin girls grinning...

They began to sing an annoying song " You got fired, you got fired " in a sing-song mocking voice, even more annoying than London when she says " Yay Me! " and jumps up and down clapping.. I decided to ignore them, but a part of me wanted to spill coffee on their heads too.. I picked up the coffee mug which was half empty and poured it on both of their heads.. " AHHHHHH! " they screamed " You're so getting fired! " Monica cried, Samantha nodded in agreement, I smirked " I already am " I started to walk away. Behind me, I saw and heard camera flashes, shreiking and laughing, they so deserved that.. With that out of my system I went to pack my things, halfway done I came across the Graduation Picture with everyone in it.. I miss my friends so much especially Zack.. I got interrupted by Sahara walking in " Oh, hey " " Where are you going? " she asked.. I sighed ready to explain everything... After 10 minutes of telling the story she finally said something " Wow " I agreed " Yeah " we both sat in comfortable silence..

" So you're leaving tomorrow huh " she mumbled " Yeah " she stood up " So we should pack your stuff, we don't have much time before we have to go to sleep " I saw her point and nodded my head to show my agreement.. Without speaking another word we started packing everything I brought here.. Which wasn't much.. We finished an hour before we had to go to sleep " Lets go to sleep " Sahara suggsested, I yawned " Yeah ". We changed into our sleeping clothes and went to bed..

_** The Next Day**_

I woke up pretty early like at 6:30 and decided to wake up Sahara.. I thought we should spend my last few hours here together, doing things together.. Well, maybe not much, but like, hang out.. I went towards her bed and shook her to wake up.. She was groaning " Five more minutes " she complained, I whispered " No "... She blinked a few times to settle her eyes on how bright outside was " You're such a mean friend " she replied teasing, I shook my head " Thank you " I replied teasing back, we giggled a bit and changed our clothes.. We just hung out and didn't notice what the time was until I went to get more coffee and glanced up to the clock hanging above the machine.. It was 4:45 and my flight ws at 5:15.. I ran to Sahara and told her the time and we began to panic.. We rushed to our, well her room now, and got all my things and got to the airport at 5:05.. We panted in exhaustion " Phew " Sahara said relieved we got here on time..

A speaker came on " Flight 17, Flight to New York is leaving in about 10 min. Thank you "

I sighed " I have to go " I hugged Sahara, she hugged back " Write to me okay, and call or have a videoo chat with me if you can okay? " I requested.. She nodded to my request " Sure " we hugged one last time until I had to go.. We said our final goodbyes and waved at each other, after walking for a few minutes I couln't see her anymore.. Waiting for my turn to board the plane, I remembered how nervous and scared I felt to go on the S.S Tipton, starting a new chapter of my life, going back to New York, going to college.. I'm scared that I may not be ready yet, for college and work. I was snapped back to reality when the lady that lets you on the plane was waving her hands infront of my face " Are you going on the plane? " she asked " Yeah " I replied.. She looked at my passport and boarding pass and allowed me to enter the plane..

_**End of Flashback**_

That was one of the worst experiences I have ever witnessed and done..

The speaker turned on " We are landing in New York in 20 min.. " there was a pause " Please put your seatbelts on " another pause " It might be a bumpy landing... "

After that announcement everyone had put on their seatbelts and went back to their normal things.. I had went back to thinking of Zack and my friends.. The stewardess came over and asked if I would like a bag of peanuts or a drink.. I picked the drink instead, I didn't really want to eat peanuts right now.. After she walked away to another person I opened my Sprite and gulped it down, I'm so bored, I don't have anyone to talk to.. Oh well, I'll go back to daydreaming then..

_** 20 min. Later**_

_** New York City Airport**_

The Pilot was right, it was a bumpy landing, it was a miracle that we didn't die.. I went to baggage claim and took my things, wasn't a lot though, yeah, I would've stayed there for a couple of years but I only took two big suitcases, a big backpack and the smaller backpack on my back..

Some of the things I brought were pictures of Zack and I when we were together, as friends and even after we broke up.. Of course our class pictures were there too and the Graduation Picture everyone was in. I miss my friends so much and especially Zack, I remembered when he tried to cooporate with a long distance relationship.. I guess I did it because I thought he was going to dump me so I did it so I wouldn't look like a fool, but I guess I was wrong, he still wanted to be with me though.. I must have broke his heart because he would never hide in his room if he got dumped, he would go find another girl, I guess he did change for me.. What's wrong with you Maya? You broke up with the gu you love, I guess this is how Cody and Bailey were feelin.. I was interrupted from my thoughts when a lady said " Get out of my way! ", I just smiled and moved over for her, same old New York..

I finally see my mom and dad over by one of the many exits in this building.. I waved at them causing them to see me... I gathered all my stuff and walked over to them greeting them " Hey mom, hey dad " they noticed I was exhausted causing their smiles to disappear and get replaced by a frowns.. My mom spoke up " Honey, why are you so tired? " " Didn't you get any sleep on the plane? " I have to think of something to say " Yeah " I lied.. My dad spoke up now " Either way young lady you're going to sleep when we get home even if you slept or not " I nodded, after a little catching up in a nearby cafe we went home..

Before I unpacked, I went to get the mail and found an unexpected letter from the... S.S Tipton.. I thought the ship was dismantled on our Graduation Day, I shrugged, I went back inside and headed up to my room, I started to unpack and organize everything back to the way it was before I headed to Chad..

_** An Hour Later**_

_** In Maya's Room**_

I finally finished unpacking and decided to open the letter before I drifted off to sleep.. It was addressed to Ms. Maya Elizabeth Bennett which is of course me so I opened it alone, without my parents.. It was from London, I'm surprised she knew my full name, address and knew how to write a proper letter.. Bailey did say London wrote a letter once and she said she did it properly and had beautiful handwriting, I wish I could've saw that, London didn't write beautifully though, just the ordinary way.. Wait, what if someone else wrote this and she just told them what to write and I can tell this is from London because it says " Dear Ugly Dressed Bailey's Friend ".. London may be my friend, but she's exactly what Woody says " Hurtful ", I giggled remembering old times.. Anyway back to the letter here is what is written in there:

_**Dear Ugly Badly Dressed Bailey's Friend,**_

_**Daddy has rebuilt the ship bigger and he said I could invite friends for a scholarship to the new Seven Seas High and College.. I am inviting the folowing:**_

_**Zack Martin**_

_**Cody martin**_

_**Bailey Pickett **_

_**Addison Whatever**_

_**Woody Fink **_

_**Marcus Little **_

_**Maya Bennett **_

_**London Tipton - Yay Me!**_

_**So if you want to apply for the scholarship please call before the end of July and specifically before July 31st.. Ms. Tutweiler and Mr. Moseby and myself will be there.. Just call my cellphone number.. Also if you go, you will be invited to Ms. Tutweiler and Mr. Moseby's wedding which is in the 3rd year of college.. Also we will have a variety of courses to your choice and if you're wondering if yours is going to be taught go online to www..com/sevenseashighandcollege... By the way London Tipton is not the one writing this it's actually Mr. Moseby..**_

_**From the S.S Tipton,**_

_**London and Mr. Moseby**_

After I read the letter I panicked, Zack's going to be there, but it's a scholarship, I'll see my friends again, I might get together with Zack too and I'll finally meet Marcus.. Oh no, July 31st is in two weeks I better call now. I finally found London's number and called her, she had picked up and I told her I was going and she replied " Yay Me! ". Finally clearing all of that I finally drift off to sleep dreaming of Zack and I together again...

** Bailey's P.O.V**

** Pickett Family Farm**

I miss Cody so much, I haven't seen him for about a month or two.. I wish we both got accepted to Yale, now we will be apart for years, only seeing each other a few times on breaks.. " Honey, I heard my mom call from down stairs " I yelled back " What mom? " I started to head down stairs and heard what she said next " Can you get the mail? " I nodded " Sure ".. I walked out to our mailbox and found only one letter, that's from the S.S Tipton. I went back inside and went into my room " _I wonder what this could be " _I started to open the letter and found:

_**Dear Ugly Badly Dressed Bailey,**_

_**Daddy has rebuilt the ship bigger and he said I could invite friends for a scholarship to the new Seven Seas High and College.. I am inviting the following:**_

_**Zack Martin**_

_**Cody martin**_

_**Bailey Pickett **_

_**Addison Whatever**_

_**Woody Fink **_

_**Marcus Little **_

_**Maya Bennett **_

_**London Tipton - Yay Me!**_

_**So if you want to apply for the scholarship please call before the end of July and specifically before July 31st.. Ms. Tutweiler and Mr. Moseby and myself will be there.. Just call my cellphone number.. Also if you go, you will be invited to Ms. Tutweiler and Mr. Moseby's wedding which is in the 3rd year of college.. Also we will have a variety of courses to your choice and if you're wondering if yours is going to be taught go online to www..com/sevenseashighandcollege... By the way London Tipton is not the one writing this it's actually Mr. Moseby..**_

_** From the S.S Tipton,**_

_** London and Mr. Moseby**_

I didn't expect that at all, but if I join this I'll be with Cody and all of my friends and teachers I'm comfortable with and a bonus, Ms. Tutweiller and Mr. Moseby's wedding.. Although I wouldn't be at Yale, my dream college, I have worked so hard to get in and now I finally did, I have no idea which one to choose.. They are both scholarships, which is good so I wouldn't have to pay thousands of dollars... I'll decide next week, no point to do it now, I still have two weeks to decide anyway, I hope Cody will go so if I do go I'll see him everyday.. I'll also contact Cody just to make sure, I hope he will accept the offer so there will be a bigger chance to pick the S.S Tipton..

I then realize it was getting dark when my mom called us down to dinner, our whole family raced down stairs and sat down.. We said our grace and started to dig in, then we all started to talk at once, we do have a big family.. I then heard my younger sister Jennie ask my parents a question " Mom is Bailey going to Yale or that big ship? " my parents looked at her for a second like she was crazy and after that second they all turned to look at me confused, I guess everybody heard what Jennie said..

I looked up from my food pretending I hadn't heard " What? " I asked innocently..

" You know what exactly we're talking about " my dad replied sternly, man they knew I was lying, everybody was still looking at me waiting for an answer, even Grammy.

I sighed and started to explain " Okay " I paused ready to explain " I found out they actually made a larger S.S Tipton and there's a college now too and London invited me for a scholarship along with Cody and my friends "

" Go to that big ship instead! " my parents yelled in unison, I was confused " What? " I paused " Why? "

" We trust that Cody boy and we want him to protect you and since he's not at that Yale no one is there to protect you " my dad explained, I smiled " Awww, dad you trust Cody and I to look out for each other " " You guys are right though, I should be with my friends and people I know and still explore the world too " and with that we continued our usual dinner and when we were all finished we cleaned up and went up to our respective rooms.

Once I got in I hurried to close the door for privacy and took out my phone to call London, good thing I didn't delete her number..yet, well that's not happening now since I'll probably be her roommate again, I hope not.. Once she picked up I told her right away that I was coming and on the other end I heard the annoying " Yay Me! "..

Feeling tired I dozed off on my bed, thinking about all the great times in the future... With that I slept with Cody and I reunited..

**Zack's P.O.V**

**The Boston Tipton Hotel**

I have been crying over a girl for the past weeks, I thought I would already have a new girlfriend, but I guess not.. I can tell Cody is trying to make me feel better, but nothing or no one can, except Maya, the first girl I've ever loved, the first girl that made me decent and the first one I had a long-term relationship.. I miss her so much, I've been sobbing for hours, and Cody suggested I go on a date, but I don't see how.. I know it's not like me to cry over a girl, but she was special, she was into sports, into me, beautiful, smart, she's everything I want in a girl... I suddenly heard my door open it was Cody..

" Zack, I know you love Maya, but there's plenty of fish in the sea, I don't blame you for feeling like you're going to die because I was like this too " he had a point, there is a lot of fish in the sea and until I get back together with Maya, which is going to be hard since she's in Chad, I'll just have to find second best..

" I guess I'll give it a try on finding another girl " he smiled. " Good, I don't like seeing you crying " I chuckled " I better get cleaned up " I replied seeing myself in the mirror " I look terrible ".. Cody grinned " Yeah " he said teasing me.. " Haha, laugh all you want, I don't care " and with that I came out of our room and headed to the bathroom.

_**30 min. Later**_

_**At The Hotel's Lobby**_

I've been talking to girls, but none is my type, I'll do one more for today and start again tomorrow.. I then see a cute brunette pass by, I then walk over and talk to her " Hi, I'm Zack Martin " she looked up " Oh, hi "

" Do you want to go on a date? " I asked nervously, wow, I never thought I'd be nervous to ask a girl out. " Sure and by the way my name's Monica , do you want to go to that coffee shop down the street in like an hour? " she asked.

" Yeah, sounds good " I replied, " Bye Zack " she waved at me walking away and I waved back. I went back up to our suite and got ready for my date.. All of a sudden though Cody bursts in our room smiling happily and shoves a letter to my face, I opened it and started to read:

_**Dear Orphans,**_

_**Daddy has rebuilt the ship bigger and he said I could invite friends for a scholarship to the new Seven Seas High and College.. I am inviting the following:**_

_**Zack Martin**_

_**Cody martin**_

_**Bailey Pickett **_

_**Addison Whatever**_

_**Woody Fink **_

_**Marcus Little **_

_**Maya Bennett **_

_**London Tipton - Yay Me!**_

_**So if you want to apply for the scholarship please call before the end of July and specifically before July 31st.. Ms. Tutweiler and Mr. Moseby and myself will be there.. Just call my cellphone number.. Also if you go, you will be invited to Ms. Tutweiler and Mr. Moseby's wedding which is in the 3rd year of college.. Also we will have a variety of courses to your choice and if you're wondering if yours is going to be taught go online to www..com/sevenseashighandcollege... By the way London Tipton is not the one writing this it's actually Mr. Moseby.. And Zack don't come...**_

_** From the S.S Tipton,**_

_** London and Mr. Moseby**_

Wow, I have a scholarship! Awesome! Maya will be there, that means I can get her back.. I still have a date though so I have to change " Codes, you call them I still have a date to go to so call them! " I motioned him to leave the room so I can change.. I'm getting Maya back!

**A/N: I don't own the SLOD or any characters except for the ones I create and please tell me what you think of my first chapter of my first story..**


	2. Zack's New Girlfriend

**Seven Seas High and **

**College?**

**Chapter 2: Zack's New Girlfriend**

_**Zack's P.O.V**_

_**At The Coffee Shop**_

Okay, I have to be nice saying no to this girl, because I don't want to be " Player Zack " again.. I'm doing this for Maya and I, I walk in the coffee shop and I see Monica sitting in one of the tables in the corner.. I'll just get to know her and tell her she's not my type, not a lot of girls are my type, so this might be easy. I walk over and wave, she waves back and smiles, I put on a fake smile and sat down..

" Hi " I greeted awkwardly " So tell me about yourself " she smiled and started to talk " I love video games " she continued on, that's just one thing, she's not my type Maya is..

_**2 Hours Later**_

_**Still at the Coffee Shop**_

Wow, this girl is exactly like Maya, she likes whay Maya and I like how do I say no? Maybe I can go on dates with her and try to find something I don't like and then I'll say no.. " You're kind of like me, but just a girl version " she laughed, " Really? " I smiled, " Yeah " she smiled after I replied..

" Do you want to go out again? " she asked, and I nodded, we said our goodbyes and headed to the hotel. 

We rode the elevator together, until she went onto her floor, and we waved goodbye.. I finally reached our suite and Cody was making dinner, phew, mom's cooking would have made me throw up.. I guess she has another performance. Cody then finally realized I was in the room and smiled " Hey, how was your date? " he asked, I shrugged " I guess it was fine " he went back to cooking and I went inside our bedroom.. I then feel my phone vibrate and I open it and see Monica's picture. I pick it up and listen to what she has to say. A few minutes later I find out she wants to go on another date, but this time in the hotel's restaurant tomorrow evening at 7... That's when I'm going to find that flaw!

I then hear Cody yell " Zack, dinner's ready " he sounds like mom, except the food is probably going to be good. I went back into the livingroom to see Cody preparing the table with lasagna on the table for the main course.. I sat down in my usual chair and started to get my first serving, in the end I found out I ate five servings, it was really good lasagna..

After we ate and cleaned up, well Cody cleaned up, I just turned on the t.v and sat on the couch with popcorn, yeah, I was a full, but Zombie Mom 2 was on and I was wondering if I would still get scared.. Soon after Cody cleaned the dishes and cleared the table we both watched the movie, there was constant screaming and shreaking and gasps from Cody and I.. He would hide behind his blanky, such a baby, and I would hide behind a pillow..

Still watching the movie, we didn't notice mom had come back from her performance and was mad at us for watching Zombie Mom, again. She still remembers the time when I was so scared I blocked up the lobby's doors to block out zombies.. Funny times, I did get in trouble though, so that part was bad. We quickly turned off the t.v once we realized she was glaring at us in the dark.. Then after she gave us a big lecture about " Don't watch anything that would make you scared! ", her actual words, then she told us to go to bed..

_**The Next Day**_

Cody had woken me up because it was already lunch time so he told me to do something rather than just sleep, eat and stay home.. We then decided to go to the skate park before my date, to just have fun. We changed and cleaned up after lunch, which tasted horrible, well it was made by our beloved mother, not cody.. Anyway, we picked up our knee and shoulder pads and of course skateboards and headed to the skate park. We thought we didn't spend time together alone anymore, so why not? After we were done and tired of the skate park we decided to go to the mall for the last 2 hours of our " Brother Bonding Time ".. After two hours at the mall we finally went back home, that kind of got me to not think about Maya for awhile.

I got ready to go on my date with Monica and got to the restaurant at 6:45.. She arrived at 6:50 so we just started and began to talk, but then I noticed she had a sad look in her eye, I began to worry.

" What's wrong Monica? " I asked concern, she then had a sad smile on her face..

" Look Zack you're a great guy and I would like to date you, but.. "

I interrupted her " Oh, you want to meet other people "

She shook her head causing me to give her a confused look " See, my sister Samantha, and I are going to this college called Seven Seas High and College and I won't be able to see you, unless you go there too, which would be impossible since there is only 8 more spots for these people London Tipton is inviting for a scholarship " she said in one breath and huffed and fell back into her chair..

I smiled " I go there too " her head shot up " Really? " she asked surprised, I nodded my head and we were both smiling now and continued dinner..

I realized then that I fell inlove with Monica Gonzalez, but I will always love Maya, but for now it's going to be Monica and what's the odds of seeing Maya again, she's all the way in that country named after a surfer dude... what was it? Oh, yeah Chad, so I'll be with Monica for now..

_**Maya's P.O.V**_

_**At The Bennett's Household**_

I'm so excited to see Zack, I hope I'll get him back soon.. Well, only a few more weeks, and to be specific 3! I should call Bailey, I haven't talked to her since Graduation.. I then take out my cellphone and call Bailey..

_**I then hear Bailey's voice " Hello? "**_

_**" Bailey, it's Maya! "**_

_**" Oh my gosh Maya! " " Man, you have good reception "**_

_**I smile " I'm actually in New York "**_

_**" What the feathers! " I smile again " How? "**_

_**I then explain to her what had happened in Chad and she just laughs, " Zack's going to be so happy when he sees you "**_

_**" He's going to the scholarship too? " **_

_**" Yeah, and so is my Cody and myself " I hear a chuckle at the end of the line..**_

_**I sigh in relief, my Zack is also going " Awww, you won't be separated from Cody, that's so cute "**_

_**She laughs " Yeah, and I bet you'll get back together with Zack, I know you still have feelings for him "**_

_**I blushed and I swear she knows I did " Okay, I do have still have feelings for him, but what if he doesn't for me? " I asked.. **_

_**She chuckled " Are you kidding me? " " Cody said Zack has been non-stop crying since you left " I smiled at that.. **_

_**I sighed it's almost 11 " Bailey, I have to go it's almost midnight " **_

_**" Me too, bye "**_

_**" Bye " **_

We both hung up and I took a shower and changed into my sleeping clothes.. I then went to bed smiling..

_**Bailey's P.O.V**_

_**In Bailey's Bedroom**_

I'm so glad Maya's back, she and Zack will be happy again, and Cody and I will be too.. They're not having a long-distance relationship anymore because they'll be classmates again. Us all at the same place will be awesome.. I just hope nothing goes wrong, but there's something in the back of my head something will be wrong... I then go to sleep..

_**Cody's P.O.V**_

_**In Zack and Cody's Bedroom**_

I wonder what Zack and Maya's reaction will be when they see each other, especially now when Zack has a new girlfriend.. This might be bad for Maya because I think she still has feelings for Zack. Well, it's not any of my business so I'll stay out of it..

_**3 Weeks Later**_

_**At The Dock**_

_**Maya's P.O.V**_

I'm in the dock now and I already found Bailey and I'm talking to her now when I saw 2 pairs of familier twins.. Zack and Cody and Monica and Samantha and Zack's holding hands with Monica!

I turn red with anger " Monica! " " Is that you? " I asked furiously..

" Maya? "

**A/N: To be continued, and thank you for all the reviews I got for the first chapter, I really appreciated, especially because it was more than my goal, my goal was 10.. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.. Sorry, it was kind of short..**


	3. Someone's Back

**Seven Seas High and**

**College?**

**Chapter 3: " You Two Know Each Other? "**

_**Maya's P.O.V**_

_**Still At The Dock**_

We were glaring daggers at each other and I just wanted to rip her head off.. She stole Zack from me, when I finally was going to get back with Zack, she had to come in.. Ugh! I so hate her..

Zack was confused " You two know each other? "

" This is the girl who hated me and talked behind my back when I was in Chad " Maya replied..

Monica rolled her eyes " So, you poured coffee on my head "

Bailey stepped in " That's because you bothered her and kept singing, " You got fired " over and over again " I gave Bailey a thank you look and she just smiled..

I can't take it anymore I'm just going to go and leave them " Nevermind, I'm going " Bailey and Cody nodded and followed me, leaving Zack, Monica and Samantha behind. We stood in line for our cabin keys and our schedules.. I was so confused I thought he cried over me and now he has a girlfriend?

I looked at Bailey and she noticed " What "

" I thought you said he was crying over me and.. "

Bailey interrupted me " Because that's what Cody said " now we were looking at him and he gave us the " Oh, I forgot look " I shook my head.. We finally were next and I went to my cabin and found out Samantha and I were roommates.. I didn't say anything and just unpacked, I didn't want to talk to her, she reminds me of Monica, who's dating my ex-boyfriend..

After 30 minutes of awkward silence Samantha spoke up " I'm sorry " I couldn't believe what I was hearing, was one of the twins apologizing?

" Wait, what? " I asked making sure I wasn't dreaming..

She sighed " I'm sorry "

Now I was confused why would she say I'm sorry, well, there's only one way to find out " Why are you saying sorry "

" Because, my sister is dating your ex and I can see you still have feelings for him and all the mean things we did to you.. "

I wanted to be nice now, well only to her, " I guess we can start over, well not your sister and I, but with you "

" Sure " we then talked about ourselves to get to know each other better, and I found out her sister and I are kind of similar and then she explained she is too.. She told me all that happened between Zack and Monica and I apologized about the coffee thing. I then hear my phone receive a text message, it was from Zack and it said **" **_**Meet me in the sky deck in 5 min. " **_I sighed, I really didn't want to talk to him right now.. I did go any way.

_**5 min. Later**_

_**At The Sky deck  
><strong>_

I can't believe I actually came, but I did bring Samantha with me.. When I reached the sky deck I see Zack and walked over to him with Samantha by my side. Samantha then walks away when she noticed this was going to be private so she walked to the juice bar..

Zack turned his attention back to me " Look Maya.. "

I interrupted him " I get it you moved on "

" Wait, you still have feelings for me? " he asked..

I blushed " A little, but I'm going to move on because you did " I replied trying to hold back tears and I ran away, Samantha and Bailey then sees me running and follow me back to my cabin.. Tears were now flowing down my eyes and mascara got messed up, I enter my cabin and I sat down on my bed crying, but not too hard.. When I look up I see Samantha and Bailey coming in panting.

_**Zack's P.O.V**_

_**At The Sky deck  
><strong>_

I don't like hurting Maya because it gives me an empty feeling in my heart and I just did and that feeling is there.. Wait, no, I'm inlove with Monica, not Maya, maybe, you can't get over someone to fast.. I also know I love or loved Maya so it's not wearing off. I hope Maya's okay, I really don't like seeing her hurt, maybe this is what Cody felt, an empty feeling, I have to ask him.. Someone then comes up and covers my eyes " Guess who "

I laugh " Is it my beautiful Monica " she takes her hands off of my eyes and turns me around and kisses me.. We break apart and I see Woody and Addison at the juice bar and I break from our and embrace and walked over to Woody..

" Woodchuck, Addison, so nice to see you guys again " " How was summer for both of you? "

Addison then starts to babble and I turn my attention to Woody " It was pretty fun, how about you? "

" It was fine too and I found Monica here and she's my girlfriend now " I replied and with a grin and kissed Monica on the cheek..

Woody was confused " What about Maya, Cody said you were crying for months because she left and went to Chad " Addison was looking at me too, waiting for my response..

" I moved on " I lied and I put a fake smile.. I think I'm not over Maya yet, I have to decide from two girls, but I'll choose one later, for now I have to think. Woody and Addison then headed to the gameroom, leaving Monica and I alone. Monica then had this worried look in her eye and I was getting concerned..

" What's wrong? " I asked, she looked up and started to talk..

" Do you still have feelings for Maya? " she asked, I didn't know how to answer.. Should I tell the truth or lie and stay with her until I made a clear decision.. I'll lie " No " a smile then was on her face, she kissed me on the cheek and left to unpack some more..

I should do that too, so I left the sky deck and went to my room and found Marcus! Marcus then realizes I'm in the room and hugs me.. Then I told everything that happened when he left and he told me everything we missed too. Marcus and I talked non-stop until we were done packing and went to the skydeck to get smoothies, there I see Maya with puffy eyes with Bailey and Samantha trying to comfort her.. Behind them, near the new and bigger hot tub was Monica glaring at them. I then pretend I didn't see that and ordered a smoothie..

_**Monica's P.O.V**_

_**Near The Hot Tub**_

I can tell Zack and Maya still have feelings for each other, I don't know what to do, I really like Zack and I really hate Maya, they can't be together.. I then notice Zack see me glaring at Maya and he pretends he didn't see it, so I'm going to pretend I didn't see that he saw I was glaring at Maya.. I can't believe my own sister, is actually comforting Maya, worst sister ever! I then walk over to Zack and order a Bannanna Fofana, I hear from everyone that the smoothies are incredible. I then take a sip and spit it out, that tasted awful! I can't believe Zack would actually like these smoothies..

I then see Zack stare at Maya with love in his eyes, I thought he love me! I can't believe him, I guess I have to make him love me, but how do I do that? I'll think of something soon. I then walk over to Zack, he then takes his eyes off of Maya and looks at me. I don't see the eyes of love anymore, all I see are plain eyes, I wonder if he wants to break up with me.. Maybe he lied when I asked if he still had feelings for Maya, I'll find out later...

_**Cody's P.O.V**_

_**In Cody's Cabin**_

I can't believe who I saw in the hallways, it was.. Barbara and Reina talking like they're best friends, they must be roommates, I just know something bad will happen. When I saw them I bolted into my room as fast as I could.. I found out Woody is still my roommate, great, I like Woody and all, but he's just so unsanitary. I guess I have to buy another gallon of hand sanitizer again..

Woody then comes in and runs in to the bathroom, looking like he really has to go, I guess I have to buy air freshener too. A big can of it! I then smell the stench and run out of the room and then bump into Barbara and Reina on the Sky Deck when I wasn't looking..

" Oh, Cody " they said flirtatiously in unison..

I faked a smile " Hi " it was awkward for me, but I don't think they felt it.. Then Bailey came to my rescue " What's wrong Honey? " she asked not knowing Barbara and Reina was there, finally she noticed when she turned her head and saw two pairs of glaring eyes..

Bailey flinched " Barbara, Reina, so nice to see you guys "

Barbara rolled her eyes " Not really " they walked away and turned back " Bye Cody "

Those two really scare me, I hope they don't try anything to mess up my relationship. I sighed in relief when they were out of sight and turned to Bailey..

" How come they're here? " I asked annoyed and frustrated, she just shrugged and we walked hand in hand to the Easy Squeezy.. We ordered our smoothies and I was relieved we didn't need to pay anything, London said we didn't need to pay anything because we were on scholarship...

_**Bailey's P.O.V**_

_**On The Sky deck  
><strong>_

I can't believe, Barbara and Reina are back and both of them are now our classmates.. It's like there is a string of bad things occurring today.. I still am shocked they're here, I bet they're going to take Cody from me, I just know it. I feel like Cody and I are thinking of the same thing because he has the same look in his eye, frustration and nervousness.. These years may not be what I planned.

I then say goodbye to Cody, so I could help and comfort Maya again, I feel so bad for her.. She went back here expecting to have Zack back, but instead she found him with the girl she hates with her entire soul. Her sister may be nice, but she's the opposite, I don't see what Zack sees in her. Samantha and I are going to our best to help her get through it, I would hate to be in her shoes right now.. I just thought that once Zack saw her again he would be crawling back to her for a second chance, guess not..

_**Outside Of Maya's Cabin**_

When I get to Maya's cabin I see Zack with a rose.. I wonder if he wants to get back together with her, I smiled at that thought. There's one problem though, she said she wasn't ever going to get back together with him or be his friend ever, oh no..

I come up to Zack and tap him " Zack, she doesn't want to be in a relationship with you anymore or even be friends "

He sighed " Oh, if that's what she wants I'll go with it "

" You really love her, huh? "

He nodded, then walks away without another word.. I have to get them back together, Maya is the perfect girl for him, she can't just walk out of his life like that. I'll devise a plan for them to get back together, but for now, I'll try to comfort her..

I then walk in the door to find Maya crying loudly on her bed.. Poor Maya, I then walk over to sit next to her and pat her on the back.. Soon after, her sobbing and crying gets softer ans softer, and then her head shot up. Her makeup was messed up, she then stands up and head up to the bathroom. Probably for cleaning up..

_**Maya's P.O.V**_

_**In My Cabin**_

I then get up to the bathroom, I'm going to move on and find someone else, but I have to clean up first, I'm a mess.. After I'm done I left the room and left Bailey and Samantha confused on what I was going to do next. Well, they'll find out later...

_**At The Sky deck  
><strong>_

When I reached the sky deck I promised myself that I'm going to keep my promise, never to be Zack's girlfriend ever again.. I then notice a cute guy over at the new and improved hot tub, he was cute enough so I walked over to him and started a conversation.

" Hi " he's way cuter up close..

" Hey " he smiled " What's your name? "

I took out my hand " Maya " and then he shook it..

" Ronald, you can call me Ron " he smiled " Do you want to go out sometime? "

" S.. " I then get interrupted when Zack suddenly drags me to a corner.. This is so weird, I then look back to Ron and yelled " Just a second! "

I turned to Zack " What the heck, why'd you pull me away from him? "

He was really mad " You're going on a date? " to me that was kind of a statement than a question..

" Yeah, so? " I asked.

" Nothing "

I frowned, he isn't telling me something, oh well, " Can I go now? "

" Yeah " I then walk away and tell the guy to pick me up at 7 tomorrow evening.. I get back to my room and tell Bailey and Samantha all about it.. Then after I finish talk Bailey has a frown on her face...

_**Bailey's P.O.V**_

_**In Maya's Cabin**_

It couldn't be Ron from the farm right? I hope not because if it was, that would mean Moose's brother is dating Maya. I really hope it isn't him..

" Hey Bailey, are you okay? " Maya asked with a concerned look.

" Yeah " I lied..

When it was almost curfew I went back to my cabin with of course London I go to bed and pray Moose isn't here..

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I was at my Uncle's house this weekend.. Bye and thank you for all of the reviews I've been getting, thank you all!**


	4. Oh no, Moose

**Seven Seas High and**

**College?**

**Chapter 4: Oh No, Moose..**

_**Bailey's P.O.V**_

_**At The Sky Deck**_

I pace in the sky deck waiting for Cody to arrive, I have to tell him Moose is here.. I bumped into him an hour ago and I asked him why he was here, he had said he was on vacation. Something is so fishy about that guy, I know he'll do something. Moose would never come here for vacation, he said he's more of a farm kind of person. This is going to be a memorable time of my life, I can't believe the 3 people I hate so much is here.. I finally see Cody walking over.

" This is the greatest week ever! " I said sarcastically..

" Well, good morning to you too " he sarcastically replied.

I smiled " Sorry " I then gave him a good morning kiss.. We sat down and I told him that Moose was here. Cody was furious, we both are thinking the same, Moose is here to get me back..

_**Cody's P.O.V**_

_**In The Book Store**_

It's so obvious that he's here for Bailey, well too bad, he's not getting my Bailey. I already lost her once and I'm not planning to do that again, why won't he just give up? Bailey and I have to be strong, who knows what his manipulative brain will do.. Bailey and I then say goodbye, we need to buy our school suplies, school starts in 3 days.

I immediately went to the bookstore on the ship and got all my supplies.. I've been so distracted ever since Bailey told me he was here I didn't hear Maya shouting my name " Cody! " I shook my head to get myself out of my thoughts.. I finally noticed Maya in front of me looking impatient and angry.

" Oh, hi Maya " I greeted her kind of scared of what she might do to me, but then when I started to notice her, her expression changed to nervous..

She smiled " Cody, do you think it's such a good idea that I start dating right now? "

I smiled back " Once you're ready to move on from you know.. Zack, then you can start to date, but if you're not just stay single for now... "

" Thank you Cody, that's good advice " and she went out the book store..

I went back to look for the supplies I needed without anymore distractions. Once I was finished, I paid the cashier and headed for the door and saw Bailey pass by, I ran after her, but then bumped her a bit, causing for her to loose balance. I helped her up and gave an apologetic smile " Sorry "

She smiled " It's okay " and held my hand while I put my bags in the other.. We started to walk around in comfortable silence until I noticed it was time for dinner, we headed to the Pizza Parlor Woody usually hangs out in at the Lido Deck.. We ordered and sat down in one of the tables outside on the deck and started to eat.

Once we were done we decided to go back to our cabin to organize our books and things for school, it starts in a small amount of time so we better get ready.. I went back to my cabin to find it empty, Woody must be with Addison or at the Mexican Buffet, oh no. At least I have air fresheners now.

I start to unpack my books and put them into my desk and bookshelf.. I see Woody has put in his comics already, it wasn't in order though, I then fix it alphabetical order.

_**2 Hours Later**_

_**Still In Cody's Cabin**_

I finally finish organizing everything for school and just my usual things, such as clothes into my closet. I take a quick glance at my watch and see it's almost curfew, they finally put curfew to get used to it when school starts.. So I took a short shower and changed into my pj's and looked at my clock again seeing there is only 30 more minutes until we have to go to sleep..

My thoughts then get interrupted when Woody comes in running to the bathroom, same as always, at least I'm done so I don't have to go in there. Woody is finally done with his business and goes to sleep. I realized I was tired too so I went to sleep also..

_**Bailey's P.O.V**_

_**The Next Day**_

_**On The Sky Deck**_

I'm so excited, school starts in 2 days and we're getting our schedules today! I go to the smoothie counter and order a banana fofana, I'm still not use to the new people working at the Easy Squeezy, it was Zack for a long time. Well, better get used to it.

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't wrote for a long time, I was on vacation for like 2 weeks and I've been writing for my 2 stories. I have 2 stories now, check out the other one, hope you like both! Please tell me what you think..**


End file.
